Hors-série La grande aventure !
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Basée à partir de mon histoire "La grande aventure !" elle-même sur le thème de One Piece, ces hors-série vous tordront de rire !
1. Robot Piece

**Hors-série -** **La grande aventure !**

**01 : Robot piece**

.

_J'ai envie de démarrer un petit "hors-série". Cette dernière n'aura aucun rapport logique avec l'histoire en cours si ce n'est les personnages et l'histoire de One Piece bien sur. Celle-ci a été écrite spécialement pour Alexandre, qui ne lit pas la fanfic, mais qui est un expert en ordinateur._

.

Ce matin, Robolexandre réparait le bras de Robantoine pour la deuxième fois.

« -Rah, j'en ai marre ! Il arrête pas de se décompiler ! Il repasse du binaire a un langage C++ !

-Tu parles d'une galère. Je ne peux même pas lever le bras sans qu'il ne plante. »

Il remis le cache qui couvrait les fils et Robantoine agita le bras pour voir si ça marchait.

« -Ça devrait tenir. _Soupira-t-il._

-Oui, enfin, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine coupure de courant.

-Allons-y maintenant, Roborgan a préparé le repas.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore du gratin de circuit, je déteste ça ! _Maugréa Robolexandre_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

-Le soda d'ions positifs !

-Ce n'est même pas un plat ! Et tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

-Rha, allez, un peu de fun !

-Désolé. Je crois que le programme Fun a planté. Je reboot le système. »

Robantoine s'éteignit et se ralluma quelques secondes après avec un bruit de démarrage désagréable. Quand ils arrivèrent à table, tout le monde était déjà là.

« -Ah, tu es là ! _Dit Robamille sans bouger pour autant_. Je vois plein de bulles qui s'agitent dans tout les sens et je ne sais pas comment les enlever !

-Tu es juste en écran de veille. _L'informa Robemi_.

-Ah oui, tu as raison. »

Elle secoua la tête et les bulles disparurent. Roborgan apporta le repas : Salade de fils électrique ! Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y goûter, un cri venant du pont les en empêcha.

« -Lassen Sie Ihr Versteck !

-Allons bon ! _Grommela Robandré_. On peux même pas manger tranquille ! »

Les six sortirent. Une bande de pirate avaient abordés leur bateau. Des gens avec un style bizarre se tenaient sur leur pont.

« -Whoa le look de vieux ! _S'exclaffa Robamille_.

-Il s'est pas synchronisé depuis un moment lui ! _Rit Robantoine_. »

« -Ha ! Du bist hier !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? _Fit Robantoine désorienté_.

-Attends, je lance Google traduction. _Fit Robolexandre_.

- Ich bin der Kapitän der Piraten roven und will er das Schiff unter seinem Namen kontrollieren

-Il est le capitaine des pirates de je sais pas quoi et il veut contrôler ce navire sous son nom.

-De je sais pas quoi ?

-Pas bien comprit. Mon micro ne capte pas tout.

-Mais il est ou Roborgan ? _Demanda Robemi_. »

Robamille baissa son bouton de son et lui chuchota :

« -Il m'a dit qu'il essayait de les surprendre en passant par derrière. »

Mais alors que le petit groupe tentait de garder l'attention de leurs ennemis sur eux, un bruit les alerta et les fit se retourner.

_/La base virale vps a été mise à jour/ _

Roborgan vit que tout le monde le regardait.

« -Meeerde...

-Al atake ! _Cria l'Allemand avec un très mauvais accent_. »

La bataille fit rage. Malheureusement pour les ennemis, les balles et les sabres ne faisaient rien sur l'équipage des Dragon Khan. *_Pour votre bonne compréhension, je vais traduire directement le discours ci-dessous_*

« -Capitaine, que fait-on ? Ils sont invincibles !

-Mais non voyons ! Ils ont bien un point faible ! Ce sont des robots, pas des dieux !

-Des robots ? Alors pourquoi on ne les arrose pas d'eau ?

-Taisez-vous j'ai eu une idée : On va les arroser d'eau !

-Mais c'est... Bien. »

Le sous-fifre alla attraper un seau et le remplit dans la mer, puis le jeta sur le premier qui passait. Robandré se le prit en pleine poire.

« -Arg mais... »

Il se mit a grincer de plus en plus et a bouger plus difficilement.

« -Hé, les gars, faites attention. Ils ont des seaux d'eau salée ! Et je... »

Il articula la fin de sa phrase, mais plus aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche.

« -Je crois que ça a grillé ta carte son ! _Lui lança Robolexandre_.

-... !

-Mais oui mais oui, je réparerais ça tout à l'heure ! Quoi que... _Ajouta-il pour lui-même_. Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal... »

Il se reconcentra sur la bataille, et vit que ses amis avaient quelques problèmes du même genre. Il tourna un des boutons sur son bras gauche et celui-ci se transforma en une sorte de mitraillette améliorée.

« -Et vive l'artillerie lourde ! »

Il tira dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus d'ennemi... Et plus de bateau non plus... Les six robots se retrouvèrent à flotter sur un misérable petit radeau qui avait à peine l'esquisse d'un navire. Robemi fusillait Robolexandre du regard.

« -Tu sais que Robandré est furax ? A trois ils ont du mal a le retenir. On avait bien dit pas sur le pont...

-Oui, désolé. Je pense que je ne vais pas lui changer sa carte son tout de suite... »

.

Morale : Technologie, youpi ! Mais a petit débit !


	2. Un petit problème

**Hors-série -** **La grande aventure !**

**02 : Un "petit" problème**

.

_Histoire numéro 2 de mes "hors-série". Comme toujours elle n'aura aucun rapport logique avec l'histoire en cours si ce n'est les personnages et l'histoire de One Piece bien sur. Cette fois, le principal intéressé est..*roulements de tambour* Pierre-André ! Apprécie le mécano !_

.

C'était une matinée très calme. Morgan rangeait la vaisselle à la cuisine, Antoine et Kemi étaient dans la salle à manger et faisaient une partie de cartes, Pierre-André dans la cale pour s'occuper du bateau, et Camille et Alexandre faisaient une petite sieste en duo accoudés à la rambarde. Bref, c'était parfait. Pierre-André venait de terminer un travail qui lui avait demandé pas mal de temps sur son bateau et il décida de sortir respirer un grand coup. Il remonta a la cuisine et sortit, en saluant ses trois nakamas au passage.

« -Aaaaaah... _Soupira-t-il_. Ça c'est fait. Il me tarde de le montrer à tout le monde. Mais que ?! »

Un mouchoir vert, tombé du ciel, venait de lui atterrir pile sur le visage.

« -Pouah ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Le mécano tenta de se débarrasser du bout de tissu, mais celui-ci s'agrandit jusqu'à devenir une vraie voile. Il se dépatouilla pour trouver la sortie.

« -Mais barre-toi ! Ah ça y est, j'arrive au bout ! »

Il éjecta le tissu au moment ou il sortit au soleil. À cet instant, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et Morgan mit un pied dehors. Mais... Il était gigantesque ! En comparaison, Pierre-André faisait à peine la taille de sa godasse ! Le mécano en resta sans voix.

« -Morgan ! _L'appella Antoine de l'intérieur_. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hum, j'ai cru entendre... Non rien. »

Et il rerentra.

« -Mais... Il m'a pas vu ? Et d'abord, pourquoi il est aussi grand ? »

Il regarda mieux autour de lui. Tout lui semblait surdimensionné. Puis il comprit : en fait, ce n'était pas leur cuisinier qui avait grandi, c'était lui qui avait rapetissé !

« -Merde, mais comment... ? C'est ta faute saleté de mouchoir !? »

Il donna un coup de pied dedans.

« -Bon. Il faut que j'aille voir les autres pour qu'ils trouvent une solution. J'espère que je vais pas rester comme ça trop longtemps ! Who ! »

Pierre-André avait crié à cause d'un coup de vent qui avait emporté le mouchoir. Il s'y aggripa de toutes ses forces, devinant que son avenir en dépendrait. Mais le courant d'air le fit s'envoler. Il se retrouva accroché au tissu comme à un parachute. Il trouilla à mort. À ce rythme, rien ne l'arrêterais ! Il se rapprochait de Camille et d'Alexandre.

« -Oh ! **OHO** ! JE SUIS LÀ ! **HÉ **! »

La capitaine ouvrit un œil, et se releva en s'étirant.

« -CAMILLE ! **CAMIIIIIILLE** ! »

Elle sembla se demander d'où venait cette voix, quand soudain, le courant d'air descendit, et le mouchoir vint de coller au chapeau de Camille, l'emportant par la même occasion. Il vola un moment et alla se poser doucement sur l'eau.

« -Hé, reviens ! **ANTOIIINE !** _Hurla-t-elle, brisant les oreilles du tireur d'élite au passage_.

-Quoi ? _Fit l'archéologue, sortant précipitamment de la cuisine_.

-Mon chapeau ! Tu peux le rattraper ?

-Heu... »

Il évalua la distance, le poids de l'objet, puis se rapprocha de la rambarde pour essayer. Morgan et Kemi sortirent à leur tour, et Alexandre se réveilla, alerté par les cris de sa capitaine. Pierre-André n'était pas à l'aise. Le chapeau de son amie était certes assez grand pour lui, mais il commençait à tanguer et à s'enfoncer dans le grand bleu. Heureusement pour lui, quelque chose sembla lever le chapeau, et le porter vers le bateau. Il vit Antoine le bras levé. Ouf ! Sauvé ! Enfin,... Pas pour longtemps. Le chapeau commença lui aussi à trembler puis à rapetisser. Arg ! C'était le mouchoir ! Il prit d'une main le tissu et de l'autre le chapeau, qui était maintenant à sa taille. Et puis... Il tomba. Ah oui, le courant ne pouvait plus le porter maintenant. Il attendit de toucher l'eau, mais à la place il heurta le bâton de Camille.

« -Je l'ai ! _Lança cette dernière. _

-Qu'est ce qui s'est accroché ? _Demanda Kemi_. »

La capitaine rapatria son arme, et souleva le tissu. En dessous, ils virent le mécano.

« -**QUEWAAA ?** »

.

_Plus tard, sur le pont. _

« -Bien... Bien bien bien... Bien alors en résumé, on est dans la merde ? _Déclara Antoine, nerveux_. »

L'archéologue tournait en rond sur le pont depuis cinq minutes. Sa conscience rationnelle en prenait un coup.

« -Si on en savait un peu plus sur ce... truc, _dit Morgan en examinant le mouchoir_, on en serait pas là c'est clair. »

Camille et Alexandre jouaient avec le mini Pierre-André, qui avait mit le chapeau de sa capitaine sur la tête.

« -Y a pas un moyen de faire le processus inverse ? _Déprima Camille_. Genre... En retournant le mouchoir ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas essayer... Où alors il deviendrait encore plus petit AH AH AH ! _Rit Alexandre_. »

Le mécano s'énerva mais Alex l'attrapa par le col et le secoua. N'en démordant pas, il lui tapa les doigts avec sa clé à molette et sauta par terre. Puis il lui tira la langue et alla se réfugier derrière Camille. Avant que Full Gun ne puisse répliquer, Kemi sortit sur le pont, l'air triomphante.

« -J'ai trouvé ! Antoine, arrête de blazer, c'est dans ce livre ! En plus c'est le tiens !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Les fruits du démon tome 4 sur les Paramecia. Comment tu savais que je l'avais ?

-Et en quoi ça va régler notre problème ? _Demanda Camille, tenant le blond aussi loin qu'elle pouvait d'Alexandre_.

-Regardez. Le fruit du Saizu Saizu no. Qui permet de contrôler la taille des gens.

-C'est pourri. _Dit de suite Alex_.

-Et comment ça... »

Morgan ne put finir sa phrase. Un grand cri venant du ciel les avaient interrompus. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent un homme foncer sur eux la tête la première. Il s'écrasa à deux pas de la cartographe, puis se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé, et se dépoussiéra. Quand il vit les enfants, il les salua vivement :

« -Ah ! Bonjour les jeunes ! Je suis inventeur mais ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fait que passer ! »

Ses cheveux étaient gris et il avait sûrement plusieurs années de voyage derrière lui. Dans son dos, il avait une étrange machine qui était totalement pétée. Quand il le remarqua, il fit une grimace.

« -Quoi ? Ah mais non ! J'en ai besoin pour repartir moi !

-Excusez-moi, _fit Antoine_, mais vous êtes qui ?

-Géo Trouvetoujourtout. _Se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main énergiquement_. Et vous ?

-N... N... Nous ? _Bégaya le cuistot en de faisant secouer_. Nous sommes l'équipage du Dragon Khan.

-**NIHEIN ?** _Hurla-t-il_. Vous êtes des pirates ?

-Il serait temps de le remarquer ! _Cria presque Kemi_.

-Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu un mouchoir dans le coin ?

-Changez pas de conversation comme ça ! _Cria-t-elle de plus belle_.

-Un mouchoir... _Murmura Camille_. Ce serait pas celui-ci ? »

Elle montra le tissu que Morgan tenait encore.

« -Oui oui ! _Lança-t-il, heureux_. Vous savez je travaille avec et j'aurais été triste de le perdre. »

Il chopa l'objet et l'empocha avant de détacher la machine de son dos dans le but de la réparer. Puis, il aperçut Pierre-André, se débattant avec une mouette.

« -Oh, mais que voila un phénomène intéressant ! Ouste toi ! »

Il chassa l'oiseau et attrapa le mécano qui commençait à paniquer.

« -Je ne savais pas que c'était possible... Jeune homme, vous avez fait avancer mes recherches ! »

Pierre-André se boucha les oreilles. À sa taille, il n'entendait que des mugissements incompréhensibles. Le vieux qui était tombé du ciel le posa par terre et ressortit le mouchoir vert de sa poche. Il grommela quelque chose et laissa tomber le tissu sur lui.

« -Hé, mais non ! _Grogna Pierre-André_. Je veux pas devenir plus petit moi ! »

Mais à sa surprise, le mouchoir rétrécit. Il reprenait sa taille normale ! Les paroles du vieux commençaient à lui être audibles.

« -... Et quand je veux rétrécir mon travail au lieu de m'acharner à faire un travail minimaliste, je rétrécit simplement ce que j'ai fait ! »

Pierre-André sortit le mouchoir de sur son nez et le tendit à l'homme.

« -Ouais ! _Sourit Camille_. Je savais qu'il suffisait de le retourner ! »

Elle bondit sur Pierre-André... Et lui reprit son chapeau.

« -Hourra ! J'ai bien cru ne jamais le revoir !

-Lui ou le chapeau ?

-Bon. _Fit Géo_. Il faut que j'y aille. Portez-vous bien les jeunes ! Devenez des fiers pirates !

-Pas de problème ! _Répondit Antoine_. Merci beaucoup !

-Aurevoir !

-À plus ! »

L'inventeur s'envola, sa machine pétaradant dans son dos. Kemi se tourna vers le blond.

« -Alors Pierre-André, quelle conclusion en as-tu retiré ? »

Le mécano se baissa et ramassa quelque chose, puis il montra son arme, aussi grande que l'ongle de son pouce.

« -Que ma clé à molette est condamnée... »


End file.
